tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hunted
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Hunted' (“Gejagt”) ist die 60. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die achte Folge der dritten Staffel. Introtext thumb|left|200px|Leatherheads ureigene Angst[Leatherhead streift in der Kanalisation umher, bis er auf einmal von einem schattenhaften Verfolger bedrängt und angegriffen wird] Leatherhead: Wir verbringen unser ganzes Leben damit, uns Mauern zu bauen, um uns zu schützen, aber die Mauern helfen nicht, wenn der Feind aus dem Inneren kommt. Wenn du schutzlos bist, zeigt der Feind sich ... und er ist ein Monster. [Leatherhead versucht in wilder Panik zu flüchten, doch ein Gitter hält ihn auf, und der Schatten erreicht ihn] Leatherhead: [im Traum] Nein! Bleib weg! Leatherhead: Es ist unser Schicksal, dass das Ding, was wir am meisten fürchten, das Ding ist, das wir tief in unserem Inneren mit uns tragen. [Der Verfolger zeigt sich als eine böse, wilde Version von Leatherhead] Handlung thumb|240px|Leatherhead wird wütendNach seiner traumatischen Gefangenschaft durch die Hand von Agent Bishop haben die Turtles und Splinter ihrem Freund Leatherhead in ihrem Heim ein neues Zuhause angeboten. Doch die grausame Behandlung, die ihm im Labor der Earth Protection Force widerfahren ist, hat unauslöschliche Spuren in Leatherheads Geist hinterlassen: Auf der einen Seite ist er extrem schüchtern und unsicher; doch sobald die Turtles in ihrem jugendlichen Übermut versehentlich seine Gefühle verletzen, erwecken sie damit eine wilde Seite in ihm, die ihn zu einen Berserker werden zu lassen droht. Leatherhead fürchtet sich deswegen davor, bei den Turtles zu verweilen, trotz deren Zusicherung, dass alles in Ordnung ist. An diesem Abend ist der einzige Missklang für Splinter, dass Oroku Saki im Fernsehen für seine „Verdienste“ um die Wiederherstellung des Stadt nach der Triceraton-Invasion öffentlich den Schlüssel für die Stadt überreicht bekommt. thumb|left|240px|Ein verhängnisvoller AlbtraumIn derselben Nacht aber wird Leatherhead von einem Albtraum geplagt, in dem dämonische Zerrbilder seiner Feinde – Agent Bishop, der Utrom Shredder, Baxter Stockman – und selbst der Turtles ihn bis aufs Blut drangsalieren. Dabei bricht seine Berserkerwut hervor, und Michelangelo, der von Leatherheads Unruhe wach geworden ist und nach ihm sehen wollte, wird von Leatherhead ergriffen und zu Boden geschmettert. Als Leatherhead gleich darauf wieder zu sich kommt und den reglosen Körper von Michelangelo vor sich liegen sieht, flüchtet er in der Annahme, dass er seinen Freund getötet hat, voller Verzweiflung und Entsetzen vor sich selbst aus dem Lager in die Kanalisation. Glücklicherweise aber hat Michelangelo den Angriff überlebt, und er und seine Brüder machen sich schnellstens auf, um Leatherhead über seinen Irrtum aufzuklären. thumb|240px|Leatherhead in der Falle!Leider jedoch streift noch eine andere Person auf der Suche nach Leatherhead durch die Kanalisation, nämlich der besessene Großwildjäger Jack Marlin, zusammen mit seinem Jagdgewehr „Betsy“ und seinem Roboterträger Amelia. Als er zufällig hinter die Gegenwart der Turtles in seinem Jagdrevier kommt, beginnt er Fallen zu verteilen, um sich seine „Beute“ nicht nehmen zu lassen: Wächtersonden, die ihm das Herannahen der Turtles melden sollen; mit Laserwaffen bestückte Sicherheitseinheiten; Minen und Laserbarrieren en masse. Während die Turtles all ihre Geschicklichkeit aufbieten müssen, um diesen heimtückischen Gerätschaften zu entkommen, gelingt es Marlin schließlich, den in Selbstvorwürfen versunkenen Leatherhead in einer Sackgasse zu stellen. Zunächst ist Leatherhead gewillt, seinen Verfolger gewähren zu lassen, um seine Schuld abzubüßen; doch als er erfährt, dass Marlin auch hinter den Turtles her ist, kommt wieder seine wilde Seite zum Vorschein und er attackiert Marlin. Diesem aber gelingt es, Leatherhead durch "Betsy", in die sich Leatherhead verbissen hat, mit einem Stromschlag auszuschalten, und gemäß seiner Reaktion entschließt Marlin sich Leatherhead als Köder zu benutzen, um die Turtles zu sich zu locken. thumb|left|240px|Ein Jäger, der nicht verlieren kannNachdem die Turtles Marlins Fallen überwunden haben, gelangen sie zu einem zentralen Absaugbecken, wo sie Leatherhead gefesselt von einem Steg hängend vorfinden. Als sie ihn befreien wollen, beginnt Marlin sie zu beschießen; dabei wird das Seil gekappt, an dem Leatherhead hängt, und dieser fällt direkt in den Strom des Ansaugventilators hinein. Leonardo macht zunächst Marlin unschädlich, dann tauchen er und seine Brüder ins Becken und schaffen es, Leatherhead zu retten. Als dieser wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt und Michelangelo lebendig vor sich sieht, findet Leatherhead seinen Mut wieder und entschließt sich, die Turtles wieder nach Hause zu begleiten. Doch da taucht Marlin wieder auf, dessen „Betsy“ beim Kampf so schwer beschädigt worden ist, dass die Energiezellen des Gewehrs jeden Augenblick zu explodieren drohen. Als er jedoch eine unvorsichtige Bemerkung macht (siehe Zitate), wird Leatherhead wieder wild und reißt sich und Marlin unter einem wütenden Ansturm vom Steg. Marlin fällt in das Ansaugbecken und kommt um, als das Gewehr in die Luft fliegt; Leatherhead gelang es jedoch, sich an der Verstrebung des Stegs festzuhalten und damit dem Verhängnis zu entgehen. thumb|240px|Ein neues ZuhauseAm Ende ist Leatherhead, obwohl die Turtles ihm nichts nachtragen, immer noch nicht gewillt, in ihrer Gesellschaft zu leben, aus Furcht, wieder unkontrollierbar zu werden. Als Ausgleich führt Donatello ihn daher zu einem neuen Versteck, einem uralten, vergessenen Bahnhof aus dem vergangenen Jahrhundert, das nicht zu weit von ihrer Heimstatt entfernt ist, sollte Leatherhead Hilfe benötigen, und in dem er genug Ruhe hat, um seine Wildheit irgendwann unter Kontrolle bringen zu können. Zitate *'Leatherhead': Ich scheine keine Kontrolle über Temperament zu haben. Was immer Bishop mit mir in seinem Genetiklabor gemacht hat, fühlt sich so an, als ob ein Teil von mir von meinem Verstand getrennt wurde. Meine tierische Seite wird stärker ... Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. *'Albtraum-Michelangelo': [mit hämischem Ton] Wach auf, Leatherhead! Du hast einen Albtraum! *'Leatherhead': [verzweifelt] Ich bin ein Monster. Ein schreckliches Monster. Bleibt zurück – ihr alle! Bleibt von mir weg. Ich bin nicht sicher. NICHT SICHER! ICH BIN EIN MONSTERRRR!!! *'Marlin': Keine Bewegung! Jetzt habe ich euch! Ihr habt Amelia weh getan, und Betsy hier erreicht bald kritische Masse. Sie wird es nicht schaffen, und sie wird uns alle mitnehmen. Sie ist eben so ein Mädchen. Ich persönlich habe nichts dagegen. So ist nun mal die Jagd: Manchmal kriegt man das Kroko, manchmal kriegt das Kroko dich. Es ist wirklich eine Schande. Niemand wird erfahren, dass ich mit meinem letzten Atemzug fünf der erstaunlichsten Tiere erlegt habe, die ich je gesehen habe! Trivia *Diese Folge basiert auf der Mirage Comics-Episode ''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Vol.1 #6. Das Original hängt inhaltlich mit der Folge „Das Ding aus der Kanalisation“ („What A Croc“) zusammen, wurde für die Serie aber in zwei Episoden aufgeteilt. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Hunted Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003)